This invention relates to a desk top justifying text writing composing machine.
The machine includes automatic justifying computing and encoding means, and the justifying codes are recorded ahead of the text codes for a line, so reading for reproduction purposes proceeds smoothly in one direction. The dividing and justifying encoding means is automatically operable under control of a word space counter and an amount left in a line measuring means upon return of the composing machine carriage. This dividing and encoding means automatically divides the amount left in a line by the counted word spaces in the line, and immediately encodes the justifying information without first realizing a digitally expressed answer and without any operator intervention. The machine is capable of encoding for justification of any line that has at least one word space and that extends into a generous predetermined justifying area which precedes the right hand margin. Thus, the arrangement can accommodate the encoding requirements of very narrow columns, as used in newspapers for example, and even in such narrow columns the justified copy will present a proper appearance as long as the line is filled out in accordance with normal good typing practices. The code medium is completely automatically served and fed through all of the encoding and reading means, including reading for justified reproduction purposes, and thus all customary manual handling of the code medium is eliminated. Furthermore, the machine automatically shifts the code medium during all back space and deleting functions. The justified line is produced one line behind the unjustified copy; in other words, the justified copy line is produced automatically while a succeeding unjustified copy line is being typed.
A differential character and space key lock means prevents operation of character and space keys that would extend a line beyond the right hand margin, and this means is appropriately effective to permit the addition of any character or space that will still fit in the line at any given time and the arrangement also accounts for the difference in character sizes for each key in upper and lower case conditions.
Since a "space" at the end of a justified line would destroy the effect of justifying, the machine also includes means for preventing conclusion of a justifiable line when a word space or a nut space is the last encoded information in that line. A nut space is a space that is not alterable for justifying purposes. The line encoding operations are automatically concluded and the justifying information encoded upon return of the composing machine carriage. Therefore, means are provided for preventing inadvertent return of the composing machine carriage, when a "space" is the last thing encoded and the line has been extended into the justifying area at the end of the line. When the carriage is locked by this means, it may be unlocked for return of the carriage by deletion of the "space" or by addition of one or more characters.
Adjustable left and right hand margin means are provided for locating the position and width of a column, and the right hand margin means is affected by approach of the carriage near the end of a line for measuring the amount left in that line for justifying purposes, for differential end of line key locking purposes, for rendering effective the means for preventing a "space" at the end of a justifiable line, and for controlling an audio-visual justifying area signal means that indicates the final progress of a line to the operator.
The machine includes a color coded justifying area signal means that indicates entry of a line into the justifying area and thereafter it indicates the number of units left in that line, appropriately indicates the keys that may be locked by the differential key locks, and finally may indicate that the line is perfectly filled out, as the case may be.
A text and general function encoding means, a back space and deleting reading device, justifying encoding means and a main reading device for controlling reproducing operations, arranged in that order in respect to the flow of code media therethrough, together with slack code media sensing means and automatic media handling means, are assembled into a single unit for performance of automatic encoding, automatic deleting, and automatic justifying reproducing operations without any manual handling of the code media.
A key initiated `clearing` arrangement is provided for restoring the composing machine to normal set-up conditions and for encoding a clear code, at the same time, for automatically controlling the reproducing machine to assume the same normal set-up conditions. A key initiated `conditioning` arrangement is provided for encoding the instant set-up conditions of the composing machine on the code medium, and this code will control the reproducer to assume these same conditions when the code is read during reproducing operations. These keys may be operated at any time during encoding operations. However, their functions are most significant when a piece of work is begun, to assure proper coordination between the composing and reproducing machines, particularly immediately after a new supply of code media is inserted in the machine. A manually presettable key is also provided for determining that the "clearing arrangement" or the "conditioning arrangement" will operate automatically for encoding the clear code or a conditioning code following carriage return or a line delete operation for example. Thus, it is unnecessary to make condition set-up notations manually on any code media that may be separated from preceding code media and stored away for future reuse, since a clear code or a condition code will precede the text codes for each line.
Forward and reverse extra line space keys are provided for correspondingly rotating the platen one line space upon each operation of the respective key in the composing machine and for encoding for the same extra line spacing in the reproducing machine. These extra line spaces are differentiated from the normal line spacing that occurs upon return of the carriage. Upon automatic deletion of an extra line space code, the platen in the composing machine is rotated one line space in the opposite direction to the code then deleted, to thus position the line as it was before that particular line space was encoded.